


Ascension

by BAWriting



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Tim Drake, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Creepy Ra's al Ghul, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Dick Grayson Tries to Be a Good Older Sibling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Older Sibling Jason Todd, He Gets There, Hurt Tim Drake, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Neglect, Self-Esteem Issues, The Rogues Gallery (Batman), Tim Drake Has Abandonment Issues, Tim Drake-centric, just bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAWriting/pseuds/BAWriting
Summary: Tim Drake doesn’t need the Bats...that’s what he tells himself anyways. He’s faced many challenges  in his short life, and always finds a way to survive. But he’s about to face his greatest challenge yet when Gotham’s biggest vigilantes vanish, forcing Tim to take the reins of the city.Can he bring the Bats back together?Can he protect Gotham?Or will the city burn, with Tim alongside it?
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 34
Kudos: 194





	1. Back in Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first real attempt at writing a fanfic and I’m very excited. As you probably tell from my profile picture, I am very much a huge Tim Drake fan. At least pre-52 Tim Drake anyways. They’ve butchered his character ever since *sigh* but enough of my ramblings. Without further ado...

Tim is currently in the Titans Tower, typing up a report of the recent solo mission he had been on. LexCorp had owned a secret warehouse that was storing kryptonite so he infiltrated it, planted bombs _(making sure it was empty first)_ and blew it all to shreds. Lex is probably seething right now and the thought makes him grin.

His 22nd birthday is coming up soon and he’s probably gonna be spending it alone. Well that’s not true since Kon, Bart, and Cassie would not let that happen, no matter what Tim said about not wanting to celebrate. Gar and Raven might join them as well if they aren’t busy that day. One thing is for certain though, he wasn’t going to be spending it with any of the _Bats._

It has been about three months since he had contact with any of them, excluding Cass and Jason. Technically Steph as well, but it was only one call that lasted a minute at most. He’s extremely grateful that Damian hasn’t been in Titans Tower lately. After all, it was the _demon brat’s_ fault that Tim was avoiding contact with the Bats in the first place.

Tim was in the Cave, working on some cases involving missing persons when Damian entered. The _brat_ then proceeded to call him useless, spout on about how he is the _superior_ Robin, and question Tim’s overall worth to the family. You know, the usual. He ignored all the insults and continued working, hoping the kid would just leave him alone. That obviously didn’t happen.

__’You’re an idiot, must be the Drake genes.’_ _

Tim was livid that the brat actually had the gall to insult his _deceased_ parents. He knew Damian said that on purpose, just to get under his skin and get a rise out of him. Well it worked because before Tim could think better of it, he sent a jibe of his own, calling Damian a _‘test tube baby’._

Of course Bruce and Dick chose that exact moment to enter the Cave and they both immediately scolded Tim. Then, they told him to either apologize to his _little brother_ or leave. Being too pissed off to apologize, he instead threw up his two middle fingers to a gaping Dick and a frozen in place Bruce, telling them both to _‘FUCK OFF!’_ He then hopped on his motorcycle and sped out of the Cave, leaving Gotham that very same night.

His oldest _brother_ tried calling him a couple of times that same week, as well as leaving some text messages, apologizing and claiming he didn’t know what Damian had said. It wouldn’t have mattered if he did though because Dick always defends his _baby brother_ when he insults, mocks and belittles Tim. That's how it’s always been over the years.

 _‘Damian is still a child.’_

_‘He was raised by the League so he’s not as well adjusted as us.’_

_‘You’re the adult Tim, you should start acting like it.’_

The thing is, Damian isn’t really a child anymore. He’s 17, almost an adult, and has been out of the League for over 5 years. Tim is tired of giving Damian free passes for his bad behaviour so he’s not going to anymore. He replied back to Dick, telling him in no uncertain terms that Damian has to apologize first since he’s almost an _adult_ now and as such had _no excuse_ saying what he said about Tim’s father. Until then, he isn’t saying a word to any of them. Dick didn't send back a call or text message since that very week.

As for Bruce, well he didn’t even try to reach out to Tim, but that was expected. _Red Robin_ might still be worth something to _Batman_ , but _Tim Drake_ is of little importance to _Bruce Wayne_. Never has been and never will be. It’s something he accepted a long time ago.

Tim continues to work on his report, putting the finishing touches on it. He yawns, feeling sluggish from spending hours in front of a computer screen.

_Hm, coffee would be great right now. I should make myself some._

The other Titans would be displeased since according to them, he has a ‘ _caffeine_ _addiction’._ Tim’s now limited to only three cups of coffee and one energy drink a day. Total nonsense, but he has no choice but to follow it, lest he face the wrath of Raven.

Definitely not an option.

Gar chooses that exact moment to interrupt Tim as he’s heading to the kitchen, which sadly means no coffee for him, since he’s already had _four_ cups today and _two_ energy drinks. Damn.

“Umm Tim...” Gar says nervously, which immediately puts Tim on edge.

“What is it?”

Gar scratches his head. “It’s the Bats, they’re trying to get in contact with us through a video call.”

“Ignore it,” Tim says coolly. He’s not interested in having a _chat_ with Bats, unless it’s Damian apologizing, which he doubts.

Something gnaws at Tim’s stomach though. The only people that would try and get in contact with him through the Titans computer would be Bruce or Dick, or more specifically _Batman_ and _Nightwing_. 

“It’s an SOS call,” Gar says tensely, sending Tim straight into panic mode.

He immediately rushes to the communication room. The Bats would not make an SOS call, unless something has happened, probably something _bad_. He answers and Stephanie shows up on the screen, in full Batgirl attire, looking frazzled and upset.

 _Okay_ , _not_ _good_. _Steph looks to be on the verge of a panic attack. And why would she be the one calling me?_

“Batgirl, what’s going on?” Tim asks.

“Tim, you need to return to Gotham, now.” Okay definitely _not_ _good_ , if they’re telling him to come back, especially after his argument with Bruce and Dick.

“Steph, what happened?”

“I can’t tell you right now, official Bat Business. Sorry Gar.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can. Hold tight Steph,” Tim reassures her, hoping to calm her down a bit. She nods before cutting off the call.

“Gar, can inform the rest of the team-”

“Yes, of course, I got you Rob,” Gar replies.

“Thank you, I’m gonna go find Kon.”

Tim finds him in the main parlor, watching an action movie by the looks of it, with both Cassie and Bart. Upon seeing him, they can immediately tell something is wrong.

“Kon, I need you to give me a lift to Gotham.”

“Let me guess, _Bat_ _Business_ ,” Kon scowls, clearly not pleased. Cassie and Bart are both frowning their disapproval as well.

“Look, I’m not happy about this either, but Steph just sent an _SOS_ , something she wouldn’t do unless it was serious.”

“I still don’t see why you have to go,” Kon says frustrated. “You’ve done more than enough for them and they never appreciate any of it. You don’t owe them anything.”

“I know Kon, but it’s an emergency. I can’t just abandon them,” Tim pleads.

Kon sighs, knowing he can’t win this argument. “Fine, but you are sending us an update as soon as possible, no excuses.”

“Of course.”

“You better, otherwise we’ll come after you ourselves, regardless of Batman’s no meta rule,” Bart teases, but Tim knows he’s actually being serious.

“Don’t worry, I’ll update you guys as soon as I can, promise.” They nod in satisfaction, and allow Tim to quickly dress himself in his full Red Robin attire, before heading to the balcony. Kon, Bart, and Cassie are already there, waiting for him.

“Be safe Tim,” Cassie says.

“When am I not?” Tim smirks at Cassie and she huffs, before engulfing him in a hug. “Don’t let the demon brat annoy you too much,” Bart says cheerily.

“I’ll try my best,” Tim chuckles as he lets go of Cassie.

Kon grabs him by the waist, tucking him close to his chest. “You ready?”

Tim nods, and Kon lifts off, arriving on the balcony of his apartment in minutes.

“Update us as soon as you can, I mean it,” Kon says, keeping his best friend in his arms, and hugging him.

“I will, and thanks for the lift,” Tim says, reciprocating the hug.

“Don’t mention it,” Kon murmurs in his ear. “Take care of yourself Rob.”

“I’ll be back soon don’t worry. You guys would miss me too much if I was gone for too long,” Tim teases, though they both knew he would be missing them just as much.

Kon huffs a laugh and nods at him, before flying off. Tim wastes no time, making his way inside _The Nest_ and accessing his underground garage. He gets on his _Redbird_ and drives off.

* * *

Tim parks his motorcycle and hops off, immediately feeling the tense atmosphere in the Batcave. He sees Steph combing through footage on the Batcomputer, with Cass and Alfred standing alongside her.

Alfred is the first to notice him, “It is good to see you again Master Tim.”

“It’s good to see you too Alfred-” Tim’s cut off as Steph barrels into him, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck, holding on tightly.

“Whoa... not that I mind the hug, but what’s wrong?” Tim asks in concern. All Steph does is whimper and tighten her hold. He raises an eyebrow at his older sister. 

“Worried, scared,” Cassandra answers, nodding her head at Steph.

“It would seem that some members of the family have gone missing, Master Tim,” Alfred supplies, looking weary and grim. He lets go of Steph and sits down at the Batcomputer.

“Okay, first off, who’s missing?”

It’s always a stressful situation when one of their own goes missing. Speaking of which, where is everyone else? The cave should be packed right now but there’s only the four of them.

“How, we are trying to figure out, and as for who…” Alfred trails off, unable to finish his sentence.

“Dick, Jason, Damian and…Bruce,” Steph whispers, her voice trembling.

_**What!?** _

“Wait a minute, all _four_ of them are MISSING?!” No wonder Steph looks to be on the verge of a panic attack. He feels like he’s gonna faint any second now.

Steph nods, and Tim feels his head spinning. _How did this happen?!_ If it was one, maybe even two of them, they could handle it. They _have_ handled it before. But Nightwing, Red Hood, Robin _and_ Batman?

Cass senses Tim’s inner turmoil, because _of course she does_ , and lays a steady hand on his shoulder, providing him stability and comfort. He looks up to her in gratitude, with a small smile and takes a deep breath. Now is not the time to panic. He needs to stay calm, get all the facts, and come up with a solution.

Tim starts by combing through the footage Steph was going through. “What do we know so far?”

“Well it all started when Jason went missing, although at the time we didn’t actually _know_ he was missing,” Steph says.

“What do you mean by _didn’t know he was missing?”_

“No one had seen the Red Hood in Gotham for the past two weeks nor made contact with him, which is not unusual for him,” Steph answers. “But Jason would _never_ miss an emergency family meeting, not without at least responding first. And with the other three missing, it’s too much of a coincidence.”

She was right, Jay wouldn't miss an emergency meeting, not without leaving a message. Jason’s relationship with the rest of the Bats has really improved over the years. Things between him and Bruce were still tense sometimes, but nothing like when Jason had first become Red Hood.

“Okay, so what about Dick, Damian and B?”

“Nightwing and Robin were patrolling together two nights ago, when suddenly their coms went offline. They never returned back to the Cave.”

“And why am I only hearing about this now?” Tim asks in annoyance. He should’ve been notified as soon as they realized Dick and Damian hadn’t returned back from patrol.

“Bruce ordered us not to notify you, saying that you were probably busy with the Titans, and that we should handle this ourselves,” Steph says apologetically.

_Typical Bruce, always keeping information hidden from others._

Now is not the time to get angry tough. He could rant at B later, once Tim actually found him that is.

“Okay and what about Bruce?”

“He went to investigate last night, while Cass and I took over the usual patrol routes, but he never returned either,” Steph says, sounding hysterical. “Oh god, what could’ve happened to them?” Cass pulls Steph into a hug, which she immediately melts into. They look awfully intimate together...

_Something to investigate later._

Tim’s actually routing for them. Both of them deserve to find happiness and he doesn’t carry any old romantic feelings for Steph from their past relationship. They both realized that they’re much better off as friends.

“We’ll find them Steph,” Tim assures her. “Now, who else knows about this?”

“Only us three and Oracle so far,” Steph replies. “She’s looking through the footage of the last two nights for Bruce, Dick, and Damian. We’ve been looking through footage from the last two weeks for any sign of Jason.”

“Right, well Jason and I texted last week so that narrows down our search,” Tim says, looking through the cameras in and around Crime Alley. It’s the most likely place Jason would be taken, since that’s where he spends most of his time patrolling. “In the meantime, get Oracle to contact the Justice League. This is too important a situation to handle by ourselves and we need all the help we can get.”

“Aye, aye Captain,” Steph salutes him, before going to contact Oracle. Tim rolls his eyes, but he’s happy that Steph is feeling better since she’s being playful as per her usual.

He bunkers down, trying to find the most recent sighting of Hood in the last week. 10 minutes later, Tim lets out a cry of triumph, finally finding a flash of the infamous red helmet.

_Jason would probably be proud of being associated with the word ‘infamous’._

The footage is from six days ago, which is probably when he got taken. So far, it’s just the usual, Hood patrolling in Crime Alley and kicking the ass of a guy _(looks to be in his early-twenties)_ who was trying to snatch the purse of a middle aged woman.

Then, something weird happens. Just as Hood is checking on the distressed woman, the footage goes black. When it resumes, there’s no sign of either Hood or the female victim.

 _Someone deleted the footage, clearly wanting to keep their tracks hidden,_ Tim deduces, grinding his teeth. _But who and how?_

Looping footage was one thing, but completely deleting it, like it had never even existed? Going completely unnoticed by Oracle while doing so? Not to mention, they were able to get the jump on Hood, Nightwing, Robin _and_ Batman. Whoever it was that they were dealing with has to be both skilled and have access to the resources required to pull this off. Probably an organization then, but who would have the skills, resources and motivation? The answer comes to him almost as quickly as he asked it.

_The League of Assassins._

Even though Tim likes to mess with their leader, Ra’s and his ninjas are a very skilled group of individuals. They’d also have the motivation, since _The Demon’s Head_ definitely has bone to pick with many members of the Bats. The resources would also come easily for him.

 _It is surprising that they left me alone though._ He wasn’t trying to brag, but out of all the members of the Bats, Tim has definitely given the Ra’s the hardest time over the years. _Maybe he couldn’t get a hold of me since I wasn’t in Gotham._

Well, Ra’s wouldn’t have to worry about getting to Tim, if that’s what he wanted. No, Tim was going to go straight to Ra’s, but not alone. First, he needed to relay his findings to Oracle.

“Oracle, Red Robin here, have you found anything?”

“Oh why hello Tim, it’s been awhile, _hasn’t it?”_ He winces, Barbara did not sound happy. It was to be expected though, considering he had basically ghosted her for three months.

“Come on Babs, don’t be like that,” Tim implores, not really wanting to deal with a pissed off Oracle. She was easily the most terrifying member of the family when she was in a bad mood, especially if it was _you_ who put her in said mood.

“You didn’t respond to not one of my calls or text messages. Why?” She sounded both concerned and a little hurt, which made Tim feel like a real jerk.

“I wanted to respond, but you’re with Dick, and I didn’t want him to find out-”

“My relationship with Dick does not blind me to when he is being...well... _a dick_ ,” Barbara says, cutting him off. “Point is, I would have supported you and whatever we talked about would’ve been completely confidential.”

Tim knows she’s telling the truth. Barbara’s always been objective, regardless of any personal relationships she may have with the involved parties. Plus, it wasn’t even her that Tim was upset with in the first place. “I’m sorry Babs.”

“Tim, regardless of what happens, I’m always here if you need me, okay? But I can’t help if you won’t talk to me.”

“I know Babs, I just…” he trails off, not quite knowing what to say.

“I get it Tim,” she says, and thankfully changes the subject. “Anyways, I was last able to get a visual on Nightwing and Robin at the docks in Old Gotham. The footage also shows that Bruce was last seen by the Clock Tower."

B was probably following the duo's trail across Old Gotham. “Did the footage go black before you could catch sight of their captors?”

“You found Hood?” Oracle asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

“Yes, he was patrolling in Crime Alley, but the footage went black, and when it resumed, he was gone without a trace,” Tim responds. “I’m sending it to you now.”

“Okay...got it,” she confirms. Tim hears her typing away on her keyboard. “I’m assuming you already got a lead?”

“The League of Assassins,” he answers. “Anyone who can get the jump on a Bat, let alone _four_ , is obviously very skilled. They're also likely to have plenty of resources and manpower as well.”

“But why the League?” Oracle questions. “They’ve been off our radar for awhile now, well _officially_ anyways.”

Tim had already guessed Oracle must know somewhat about his little rivalry with Ra’s, since it was basically impossible to hide anything from her. That last comment she made basically confirms his suspicions. B hasn’t interrogated him though, nor any of the others, so she definitely kept this piece of information to herself. Tim was thankful for that, since the last thing he needed was the Bats breathing down his neck.

“True, but Ra’s is always scheming and I wouldn’t be surprised if he was the one behind this. Although, I will concede it is highly unlikely. At the very least, he might have some useful information.”

“And you think Ra’s will actually talk?” Oracle asks skeptically.

“He might since both his grandson and said grandson’s father are missing,” _-not to mention Ra’s would talk just to earn my favor, since he’s obsessed with me, but she doesn’t need to know that-_ “and we really don’t have another choice right now.”

The League is the best _(and only)_ lead they’ve got at the moment. Tim is fairly confident that they’d at least get some useful information if nothing else. Talia might also be another option. Considering both her son and beloved are missing, she’d almost definitely help assist in finding them, even if it meant working with them. Plus, she has a soft spot for Jason, which is a little creepy, but might actually work out in their favor.

“Okay, but how are you going to get access to his location?”

“I know someone who can get me access. They owe me a favor,” Tim says nonchalant.

“Of course,” Oracle sighs. “Alright, I’m going to trust your judgement because you’re usually right about these things but you are _not_ going alone.”

“I was gonna take Cass and Steph with me,” Tim says. “Any chance you can get someone to patrol for tonight?”

“Already got the Birds of Prey on it.”

“You’re the best, thank you.”

“It’s what I’m here for,” she replies.

“You’re here for much more than just that,” Tim affirms. Oracle’s tech support is _invaluable_ but she's also _much more_. Barbara’s like an older sister to many members of the family, giving out both support and guidance when needed. Plus, she’s not afraid to give Dick or Bruce a good tongue-lashing when they’re being idiots. They’re extremely lucky to have her. “I need to go and inform Cass and Steph of the updated plans. I’ll keep you notified if anything important pops up. Red Robin out.”

He spots the pair on the sparring mats, with Steph attacking and Cass defending. He’s delightfully surprised with how much Steph has improved. Her strikes are faster, hit harder, and are tougher to predict. Of course, Cass deflects them no problem, but that’s not really a surprise, _she is Cass after all_.

His older sister senses that Tim wants to talk with them as he approaches and she puts Steph in an armbar, trapping her, and quickly ending the spar.

“Better, improving,” Cass praises, offering her hand. Steph grumbles, but accepts the hand.

“I have to agree, that was impressive,” Tim grins. “You’ve really been working hard and it shows.”

“Ah, still got taken down fairly easily,” Steph says, shrugging off the compliment, but Tim can see the blush she’s trying to hide. “I’m down for Round Two though. What do you say Boy Wonder, wanna get your ass kicked?”

“Maybe later,” Tim smirks, before adopting a serious tone. “I may have a lead. I’m assuming Oracle has already updated you guys about the black footage?”

They nod and motion for him to continue, “Okay, so there’s not many people or even groups of people that would be able to get the jump on _one_ Bat, let alone _four_. But the League of Assassins have both skills _and_ resources.”

Steph chimes in, “Makes sense, but how are we gonna get in talks with _Ra’s al Ghul_ of all people? He’s not exactly someone who’s easy to contact.”

“Leave that to me, Tim says. “I will need the two of you to accompany me though, in case this does turn into a _rescue mission_.”

“Of course, anything to get our flock back,” Steph says and Cass nods in determination. “Or would it be a colony, since we are...you know... _bats_?”

“Be ready for my signal to come join me,” Tim instructs, heading to his motorcycle. “I’ve got some things I need to take care of first. And the answer to your question is colony. Although…Nightwing, Robin, and myself are technically _birds_.”

Tim hops on his motorcycle and revs up the engine, before taking off for the streets of Gotham once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! If you did, a kudos would be very much appreciated. Positive feedback and constructive criticism are also very much welcomed. I plan on updating every Thursday but it's not a guarantee. I'm gonna try my very best though. 
> 
> Until next time...


	2. Old Friend, Old Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is desperate to find the others, leading to a meeting with an old friend... as well as an old foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support on the first chapter! I’ll admit I was a little nervous because it was my first time posting any type of writing but you guys were awesome and I'm glad many of you are enjoying the story so far! So without further ado...

Red Robin is sitting on a rooftop, gazing at Wayne Tower in the far distance. He really needs to talk to Tam and Lucius soon. The absence of not one, but _three_ Waynes _(well technically four, but Jason is still ‘legally dead’)_ will not go unnoticed for much longer. They’ll need a story that will pacify the Gotham media, as well as plan for the future of WE going forward. 

He’s brought out of his musings when he spots the movement of a shadow out of the corner of his eyes. Good, his _‘contact’_ has arrived. 

“The whole stealth act might work on the average Gothamite, but not on someone who’s been a vigilante in Gotham for almost a _decade_ now,” he teases. 

The shadow grumbles, ‘ _stupid rich people with nothing better to do'_ , before letting down their hood. Tim smiles, a genuine one, as he comes face to face with Pru. 

“Still a little shit aren’t ya?” Tim winces at the grating sound, though he hides it well. Her throat injuries didn’t heal as well as his own injuries did when they were ambushed by _Widower_. Although, he did lose his _spleen_ so I guess you could call it even. “It’s good ta see you again boss-man!” 

“It’s good to see you too Pru, how's everything?” 

“Been around, doing things here and there,” she answers vaguely, sitting down next to Tim. At least she’s not working for Ra’s anymore so he counts that as a win. “I see you still _playing_ hero?”

“I _am_ a hero, thank you very much,” he answers with a hint of sass. 

“Whatever you say boss-man,” Pru says, shaking her head in amusement. “Anyway, there a reason you wanted ta see me?” 

Tim nods, “I need you to get me to Ra’s current location and I’m even willing to call in _‘the favour’_ you owe me.” 

Pru straightens up at the mention of _‘the_ _favour’_ and quietly contemplates his request. After a couple of minutes of silence, she comes to a decision. 

“Alright, I’ll help ya.” 

“Just like that?” Tim asks in surprise, not having expected her to give in so easily. He thought he might have to do some pleading first, maybe even outright beg. 

“You saved my life when you could’ve left me to die,” she says, looking Tim straight in the eyes. “That's not something I take lightly.” 

“I just did what was right, what I would’ve done for any of my friends.” Tim shrugs, looking away to hide his blush. He misses the fond smile Pru gives him. “I’m gonna have a couple of my friends come along if that’s alright?” 

“As long as it’s not that _filthy bastard midget,_ ” Pru grumbles. He feels a pang at the mention of his...well... _whatever_ Damian is. He’s not a brother, but Tim still cares about him as much as he does the others. Even with all the bad history and their most recent feud, Damian is still his family. 

He gives his signal to Batgirl and Black Bat so they can meet him using the GPS tracking his location. As they wait, Tim and Pru exchange stories over some of the adventures they’ve had over the years, while gazing at the stars lighting up Gotham's sky. 

A few minutes later, he feels the presence of the two female vigilantes on the rooftop. Tim gets up to greet them, as Pru crouches into a defensive position. 

“Guys, this is Pru,” Tim introduces. “Pru, this is Black Bat and Batgirl-”

“I remember you!” Steph exclaims, cutting off Tim. “I kicked your ass when you tried to shoot me that one time!” 

Pru glares at Batgirl, but makes no other movement, which Tim is thankful for. “Try anything funny and this time you _will_ get a bullet to the head.” Yeah, maybe he shouldn’t have spoken so soon. 

“Pfft please, you wouldn’t even get your gun out this time,” Steph scoffs. “Still a ninja for Ra’s?” 

“No, defected a long time ago,” Pru answers honestly. 

“Good, he’s a melodramatic asshole anyways, you can do far better,” Steph says, making the ex-assassin let out a surprised chuckle. She quickly schools her expression though, and looks inquisitively at Black Bat. Tim hopes that Pru doesn’t do anything rash, for her _own_ sake. 

“You’re a quiet one aren’t ya?” Pru finally asks, after a moment of tense silence. Cass nods in affirmation. “I see...well that makes you my favorite out of your bunch.”

He gives a petulant _‘Hey!’_ as the girls laugh. Pru is even smiling, a rare sight for Tim, and it makes him to crack a grin as well. 

“Well that makes sense, Black Bat is everyone’s favorite,” Steph says in fond amusement, something he silently agrees with. Cass is definitely _his_ favorite of the family, besides maybe Alfred. 

"So where is Ra’s currently?” Tim asks, switching back into detective mode. He really hopes that they don't have to travel to somewhere in a desert.

It seems luck is on _his_ side this time. “He’s in Gotham right now, something about an investigation,” Pru shrugs. 

_‘Investigation’ huh? In Gotham as well… looks like Ra’s does know something about the disappearances after all._

“Let’s not waste anymore time then. Lead the way, we’ll be right behind you.” Pru nods before taking off, with the vigilante trio following close behind. 

* * *

This is something he missed while away from Gotham. Being in the sky and swinging from building to building. There’s a light breeze caressing his face and it’s one of the rare moments Tim actually feels _free._ Like he's 12 again, taking pictures of Batman and Robin. 

They eventually make their way inside an old abandoned restaurant building on the outskirts of Chinatown... an area that’s part of _his_ patrol route. 

_How did Ra’s sneak a League base right under my nose?_

It does make sense though, since Red Robin has rarely been in Gotham over the years. The others do take up Tim’s patrol routes when he is away, but they’re not as familiar with the area. Maybe Batman might’ve noticed something, but his patrol route doesn’t include Chinatown. 

This location probably has a Lazarus Pit nearby, otherwise the League wouldn't bother with it. Being closer to Tim would also be a plus for the eccentric immortal. Ra’s deserves credit though, the base is very well hidden and almost impossible to find without prior knowledge of its location. 

He's not happy with this turn of events but it'll have to slide for now. Something needs to be done eventually, but having Ra’s close by might actually be a benefit. 

_Keep your friends close, but your_ **_enemies_ ** _even closer._

They follow Pru through many twists and turns before she ushers them into a ventilation system. It’s a tight squeeze and very uncomfortable journey overall, but it eventually leads to an old elevator shaft. Why it was there Tim has no idea, but they descend down it regardless, to what looks to be an underground bunker. There's a hidden entrance inside, which the ex-assassin finds and opens. They walk down the narrow passage before finally reaching their destination. 

The corridor is lined with ninjas forming a straight line on both sides, each with a sword in hand, and bowing their head. Steph looks a little creeped out, while Cassandra walks with careful, stiff movements. Tim wants to roll his eyes. _Ra’s and his flair for the dramatics._

There’s a double-door at the end of the corridor, medieval style because again _Ra’s_ , and Pru knocks in what obviously looks to be some sort of code. 

“You guys on your own now,” she says, turning back to the trio. “Someone will escort you to _The Demon_.” Two servants open the door and gesture for Tim and the girls to follow them inside. 

“Take care of yourself Pru and thank you for everything.” 

“Bye Pru! You’re much better company when you’re not trying to shoot me!” Steph says with far too much enthusiasm for a comment like that. 

Pru shakes her head but there’s a ghost of a smile on her lips. Cass gives a small wave of her own, which the ex-assassin returns, before taking off and vanishing into the shadows. The trio are then led into what looks to be a main hall, with two familiar figures approaching them. 

“Ah Detective... _others_ ,” Ra’s greets, eyeing the girls with barely hidden disdain. “I would’ve preferred you come alone…but it is good to see you again Timothy.” 

“I wish I could say the same,” he replied back sarcastically. 

“Oh Timothy, I have missed your sharp _tongue,”_ Ra’s says, his words smooth as silk. Tim holds back a shudder, already creeped out by the almost 600 year old immortal. 

“Enough! We are wasting time!” It always amusing how just his mere presence seems to rile Talia up. 

_Like mother, like son._

“Talia… as _charming_ as always,” Tim teases, delighted to see her twitch in anger. 

“I will not have you mock me boy, show some respect for your elders-”

“Now daughter,” Ra’s sharply intercepts. “You know better than to treat my _future heir_ with such disrespect .” Talia scoffs but composes herself, knowing that arguing against her father would prove fruitless.

“FUTURE WHAT NOW?!” Steph screeches, looking at the pair with wide eyes. Both Tim and Ra’s choose to ignore her. 

“I’ll _never_ be a part of your League, and I’ll definitely never be your heir _,”_ he says resolutely.

“You’d be lucky to even be a member of the League, you ungrateful bast-”

“Quiet Talia!” She reluctantly heeds her father’s words, settling for glaring at Tim instead. 

_If looks could kill, I’d definitely be a dead man._

“It’s a shame you continue to resist my efforts Timothy. You and I…we would be _great_ together _,”_ Ra’s sighs wistfully, before a smug grin appears on his face. “But I am a very patient man and I _always_ get what I want.”

“Sure Ra’s, anyways-”

“Wait! Back the fuck up!” Steph holds a hand up. “I don't know what's going on, but yeah I don’t like it. So knock it off before I kick your immortal ass-” 

“Batgirl-”

“I have to admit Timothy, the company you keep is rather… _distasteful_.” Ra’s sniffs at Batgirl like he just smelled something rotten. 

“I’ll show you _distasteful-_ ” Cass holds Steph back as she starts advancing towards _The Demon's Head_ , a wild look in her eyes. Said immortal simply raises an eyebrow, unimpressed by the display. 

“If we are done with the _pleasantries_ , can we move on to matters that are actually important?” Talia asks with a scowl. Tim gives the blonde a pointed look, and she reluctantly nods in agreement, after a brief glaring contest. 

“Yes, we do have very important matters to discuss. Come now my young detective and… _guests.”_

Tim pinches his nose and sighs, before following the father-daughter pair to what looks to be a library. There must be hundreds, if not thousands of books lining the many bookshelves. The lanterns on the wall emit a golden dim light, giving a Renaissance Era type feel. He can appreciate the artistic side to it all, even though he’s more of a tech savvy kind of guy himself. 

They’re led into a private corner of the library and Ra’s gestures for them to seat themselves as he sends away the servants. The trio sit on one side of the table, with Talia sitting across from them. Ra’s joins shortly after, sitting on his daughter’s left side. 

“Would you like any refreshments?” the immortal asks, being the ever polite host. Tim however is done wasting time and wants to get straight to business. 

“What I want to know is why did you set up a base in _Chinatown?”_

“Well Detective, I have to keep an eye on my future heir,” Ra’s answers as if he’s discussing what color the sky is. “It wouldn’t do if I can not provide assistance should you need it.”

Tim holds his hand up to halt Steph, who looks ready to tear the immortal apart, limb by limb. Although that would be entertaining, it would also be counterproductive to what they’re trying to achieve. 

“As I said earlier, I am not and never will be your heir,” Tim says with a hint of exasperation. “Moving on, why are you currently in Gotham?”

“I’m sure you already know the answer to that question.” 

“Your grandson-” Tim pauses, looking over to Talia -“and your son is missing. You guys already know that though, which is why you're in Gotham, looking for answers.” 

Ra's nods his head slowly before a vicious smirk settles on his face. “And how do you know that _we_ weren’t the ones to take him? My grandson is family and I do hold his father in _very_ _high_ regards. The other two would also have their uses in my organization.” 

_So the League knows about **all four** disappearances. It’s only a matter of time before the rest of Gotham notices as well. _

“Because, if you were to kidnap one of us, it would be _me_ ,” Tim responds. “You've said it yourself, I’m the one you want for an heir after all.” 

“And how do you know that I simply haven’t lured you into a trap Timothy? You are now at my _mercy_ now. You’re _mine_ if I so choose. _”_

“Go ahead then,” Tim says unfazed. “If that is truly your plan it worked. I’ll even go willingly, as long as you let my friends go freely. Go on Ra’s, make your move.” 

He ignores Steph’s cry of protest and looks The Demon’s Head straight in the eyes, daring him, _taunting_ him. The two engage in a long, tense stare off, that the immortal eventually breaks with an almost proud grin. 

“Well done Detective, you called my bluff,” Ra’s says, tone laced with approval. “Though what you did was very risky. There was no conceivable way for you to know I was bluffing.” 

“I already called your bluff the moment I stepped foot into your base,” Tim replies, with a smug grin of his own. “Well Black Bat did actually. She can read body language, a very useful skill to have.”

It’s why he brought Cassandra along as she would immediately know what Ra’s intentions were, plus she can kick ass like no other. Her inaction told Tim that the League was innocent and that this would only be an _information gathering._ Steph coming along was insurance, in case it did become a _rescue_. 

“And that is why you are a worthy _successor_. You know how to properly utilize your tools to their maximum potential. A skill my idiot grandson lacks, and that even _Dark Knight_ himself never properly utilizes. This is what makes us _great_ Timothy.”

“My allies aren’t _tools_ to me Ra’s,” Tim says frostily. “They’re people, not pawns. People with feelings and emotions and wants and needs. People that I _care_ about.” 

“Your mindset holds you back from your true potential,” Ra’s shakes his head. “But you're extremely smart Timothy and I know you’ll eventually see things my way… _the right way_.” 

“We’re just gonna have to agree to disagree,” he says, knowing that arguing with Ra’s about this pointless. “So you’re in Gotham, looking for answers. We are also looking for answers. So I propose a trade between us. Any information that you find, you share with us and we’ll do the same.” 

“So we work together?” Ra’s asks and he nods in confirmation. “And why should I accept your proposal?”

“It’s the best chance you have at finding your grandson.” 

“I don’t even care for that dishonorable brat.” 

“No but Talia does, even if she has a funny way of showing it.” Tim thinks back to the time Damian’s own adult clone slayed him and feels a rush of anger, which he quickly pushes down. Now is not the time to start a war with the League. As loathe as he is to admit, they do need their help. “You care about power and loyalty. Finding Damian ensures even more _power_ over your daughter and guarantees her _loyalty_ to you as well.” 

“You make some very good points Detective. Very well, I accept your proposal. Let us shake on it,” Ra’s says, offers his hand. Making a deal with the literal _Demon_ himself. 

_Sacrifices must be made._ He accepts the immortal’s hand, after staring it down for a long moment. Of course the bastard brushes his hand over Tim’s knuckles as he lets go. 

“Excellent Timothy,” Ra’s fucking _purrs_. “Take this with you so we’ll be able to communicate with each other if need be.” 

He hands Tim a black, slick earpiece, which he immediately pockets. He’ll have to run tests on it later to make sure it isn’t tampered with. Even with their tentative truce, Ra’s is still a slimy git. The immortal simply gives him a knowing smirk. 

_Slimy git indeed, at least he doesn’t deny it._

“If that is all, my daughter and I will escort you back to the mainland.” 

The trio nods, desperate to get out of here, and they follow Ra’s and Talia to a secret back entrance that leads to an opening near Brown’s Bridge. Tim keeps track of this secret entrance/exit for future knowledge but knows it will likely be closed up since it’s technically compromised now. 

“Listen, I don’t like you and what my father sees in you I will never understand,” Talia sneers, a downward curl to her lips. “However, should you find my son I’ll forever be in your debt. Fail and I shall gut you in retaliation.” 

“I could care less about having you be in _my_ _debt,_ and to be honest, you don’t even deserve to call Damian your son...” Talia hisses and takes a threatening step towards Tim so he quickly continues. “But I _will_ find him as well as the others. That is a _promise_.” 

Talia regards him seriously for a moment, before eventually giving a curt nod and disappearing back the way she came from. 

_That’s probably the closest to a truce I’ll ever get with her._

He's about ready to leave when Ra’s speaks again, stopping him in his tracks. “Should the Detective be… _compromised_ for an extended period of time…” Ra’s pauses, giving Tim a meaningful look. 

“Just spit out what you want to say, I'm done playing your games,” he replies in agitation. 

“I think you know exactly what I’m saying-” the immortal pauses, once more looking over Tim -“Gotham will need a new Dark Knight and you Timothy are the most _worthy_ of the mantle. You have always been the most _talented_ of the Detective’s… _collection_ and now you will prove it.” 

Tim feels a chill creeping up his spine at the immortal’s words. It’s not like he hasn’t considered the possibility, in fact he _knows_ that someone might have to take up the mantle. Gotham will _always_ need a Batman but there’s no way in hell that's gonna be **_him_ ** . Tim has seen what he becomes if that happens, which is why it can _never_ happen. 

“That is none of your business Ra’s,” he says stiffly. “One thing I can guarantee though, I will _never_ dawn the cape and cowl.” 

Tim doesn’t even give Ra’s any time to respond, quickly grappling away, trusting the girls to follow behind him. 

* * *

“Alright start explaining what HELL just happened,” Steph demands.

Tim does not want to have this conversation and tries to deflect. “I don’t know-“ 

“Don’t bullshit me Tim! What’s going in between you and Ra’s? _‘It’s nice to see you again, Timothy.’_ Or calling you _‘detective’_. I thought he only called Bruce that. You better start talking and don’t you dare lie to me.” Tim does think about lying, he admits only to himself.

“No lies, only truth,” Cass says, looking directly at him. 

_Well shit._

Tim sighs in defeat, knowing it’s almost impossible to lie to Cass. He’s gonna have to confess at least _some_ of the truth. 

“It all started when everyone thought Bruce was dead,” Tim starts explaining. “I didn’t believe that to be true, as you both know, but everyone else thought I was crazy for doing so. Everyone except _Ra’s_ . For whatever reason, _he_ believed me. I needed help to prove Bruce was alive and Ra’s was the one to offer it.”

Cassandra is stoic, face blank and unreadable. Steph in contrast is wide eyed, hand covering her mouth in shock. 

“I had no other choice,” Tim continues, hoping they understand. “I worked with the League and even took it over for a bit while also looking for Bruce. I never killed anyone though and anyone that worked under me didn’t either. I would never-“

“I’m not Bruce. I don’t care if you kill or not.” Steph cuts in, before reassessing her words. “Okay, obviously I _do_ care, but I care _more_ about your well-being. I just want make sure you’re _okay_ and-“

He hugs Steph, which catches her by surprise at first. She quickly returns it though, and he feels a swell of happiness blossom in his chest. Tim was scared that he would be met with scorn and maybe even disgust. To be met with compassion and understanding instead, it’s a relief. 

Cass starts massaging the back of his head, making him hum in content. _That feels really good._ “We care for you. Worry for you. Want you to be okay.” 

“You can trust me with these types of things, I won’t judge. You do know that right?” Steph asks, desperation clear in her tone. 

When they were younger, miscommunication and distrust from both sides led to major issues down the line, permanently ending their relationship and almost their friendship as well. They did reconcile after Steph became Batgirl but the awkwardness was still there. However, working together on cases as well as a lot of heart-to-heart conversations led to an understanding and an even deeper bond of friendship between the two of them.

_So did he trust Stephanie Brown?_

“Of course, you’re one of my closest friends,” Tim says decisively. “I wouldn’t be telling you any of this if I didn’t trust you.”

Steph’s face lights up in both happiness and relief, giving him a tight squeeze before letting go, a beautiful smile on her face. 

Tim feels a grin of his own creeping on his face. “Anyways-” he clears his throat -“Ra’s tries to kill everyone I care about while also trying to take over WE, which you guys also know about. It fails but foiling his scheme seems to have impressed him somehow, and now he’s decided to become my biggest fan-boy/stalker.”

“He STALKS you!?” she asks incredulously. 

“Well more like he sends ninjas bearing gifts, with his usual _‘how we can be great’_ and _‘how the two of us can take over the world’_ spiel,” he says with false cheer. “Although, he will sometimes decide to make an appearance himself. It’s really nothing serious.” Tim’s not about to mention the kidnappings, otherwise Steph would probably hunt down Ra's herself. Besides, it's his problem to deal with. 

“ _Nothing serious,"_ Steph scoffs, sounding like she might hunt down the immortal _anyways_. “Just Ra’s _freaking_ al Ghul casually stalking you. Jesus Tim, does anyone else know about this?” 

“No, and no one else needs to know because I’m handling it.”

“But Tim-“

“No, we are not having this conversation right now. Besides we have much bigger things to worry about so I’m asking you to please let this go.” 

Tim knows the pair aren't stupid, they can obviously tell that he is leaving out parts to the story. But Steph shakes her head in resignation, seeming to realize that they won’t be getting anything else out of him for the time being. 

“Fine we’ll let this go _for now_ , but we _will_ be coming back to this,” Steph promises. “There is one more thing we need to talk about-” she hesitates, looking weary -“as much as I hate to admit it, Ra’s was right when he said that Gotham needs a Batman. If Bruce is gone long term-”

“We’ll find Bruce and the others before it comes to that,” Tim says with a tone of finality. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.”

He quickly makes his way to the Batcomputer, full intent on avoiding _that_ conversation for as long as possible. Steph sighs and departs for the showers. Cass gives his shoulder a squeeze, before she too heads for the showers. 

Tim quickly has a quick chat with Oracle about the deal they made with Ra’s tonight and she thankfully doesn’t question him any further than that. Barbara probably realizes that he’s already stressed out and an interrogation would just make it everything much worse. 

She informs him that the Justice League has been notified of the disappearances and that he should be expecting contact with Clark and Diana tomorrow. Tim thanks her and gets back to reporting the events of tonight, which isn’t truly much to go on, before taking a shower and heading up to bed. He’ll probably get a maximum of three hours sleep since it’s gonna be a very long morning once he wakes up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ra’s is one of my favourite DC villains so of course I had to add him in this story. Even if he’s an old creep...
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> Until next time...


	3. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working with The Demon’s Head is less than ideal but he isn’t Tim’s only ally...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to list the current ages of the characters in the story so no one gets confused. I wanted to keep the age differences relatively close to cannon and I think I did a good job of that. 
> 
> Tim - age 21  
> Damian - age 17  
> Dick - age 27  
> Jason - age 23  
> Bruce - age 41  
> Steph - age 21  
> Cass - age 22  
> Barbara - age 27
> 
> That’s taken care of so without further ado...

Tim gets off the elevator, cursing not for the first time, this stupid caffeine restriction his friends put him on. 

_It’s impossible to feel awake in the morning without at least_ ** _three_** _cups of coffee. Anyone that says otherwise is a liar. And yet they want me to limit myself to that amount for_ ** _each_** **_day_** _?!_

As if the universe is making fun of him, he’s greeted by his assistant Tam, but more importantly, the sweet, sweet beverage that she has in her hand. 

“All black just like your soul,” Tam chirps cheerfully. 

_Eh, I’ll just make sure to have tea for lunch instead._

Tim accepts the wonderful beverage, moaning in pleasure at the strong aroma. “You are a lifesaver, remind me to give you a pay raise.” 

“And a vacation too.” 

“I don’t think any of us are gonna get a vacation anytime soon,” Tim grimaces apologetically. “Is your father around? The three of us need to talk.” 

Tam nods, “Yeah he’s expecting you in his office.” 

She leads him there and quickly knocks on the door, getting a _‘come in!’_ in response. 

“Ah Tim, it’s good to see you again.” 

“It’s good to see you too Lucius,” he replies, seating himself besides Tam, both of them across from the elder Fox. 

“Alfred told me about what happened. How are you doing?” Lucius asks, eyeing him with concern. 

“It is what it is,” Tim shrugs. “The only thing I can do now is get them back.” 

“And you will, but in the meantime, we have other matters to attend to,” Lucius announces. “I just need to find… ah there it is.” He pulls out some documents and hands them over to Tim. He reads them over, eyebrows slowly rising into his hairline. 

“I’m the heir apparent to Wayne Enterprises, and since Bruce isn’t around…” 

“That makes you the current owner,” Lucius finishes. Being the current owner isn't a surprise because there’s no else available to take the position. 

But...

 _...why isn’t_ **_Damian_ ** _the heir apparent? Why is it_ **_me_ ** _?_

Age can’t be the reason since the youngest Wayne is almost 18. Damian is also very interested in owning the company, unlike Dick or Jason, and often cites it as his _‘birthright’_. And Tim is certain that Bruce and Damian carry on a good relationship. 

_So why would Bruce give the company to me instead of his_ **_actual son_ ** _?_

 _His_ **_blood son_ ** _._

Sure Tim was adopted but it wasn’t the same as Dick or Jason. They were wanted from the beginning, unlike Tim. Further emphasized when he became emancipated at 17 and not once was it ever mentioned by anyone in family. It just wasn’t important. 

He realized then that he was only adopted to ensure that Bruce could stay in possession of his _Robin._ Once Dick fired him, that all became void. These days, he's just a soldier for Bruce’s crusade. Someone who is expendable. 

Sure the realization hurt for a bit but it’s what was agreed upon from the beginning. Wanting anything else could come from it was wishful thinking. But the current implications suggest…Tim shakes his head. He can’t worry about any of that right now. There are more important issues to deal with at the moment.

“Okay so since I’m the owner, I can no longer be the CEO.” That’s actually perfect for Tim. With less responsibilities in WE, it means he’ll have more time to devote as Red Robin. 

He already has a candidate to replace him in mind and looks at Lucius. “Wayne Enterprises would be honored if you would take over the duties of CEO.” 

“I’m happy to accept.” Lucius has made a great CEO in the past so Tim’s not worried. WE will be in good hands moving forward. 

“Aw man, I have to work for my dad now?” Tam grumbles, although she’s grinning despite herself. 

“Sorry Tam but hey, at least you’ll have a somewhat reasonable schedule now.” 

Tam gives him a dry look, before sighing. “That’s true I guess… although the chaos of having you as CEO was part of the fun.” 

Lucius shakes his head in fond exasperation and starts digging out another set of papers. They spend the next couple hours hashing out plans for the immediate future, as well as discussing what they’re gonna do about the media. All in all, it’s a productive few hours spent. 

* * *

Some days, Tim loves being a part of WE. Other days like today… he absolutely hates it. Thank god Tam and Lucius have a handle on everything now. He’s tired, worn out, sporting a massive headache and it’s not even past noon yet! The worst part though, Red _Robin_ has yet to start his day. 

The Manor feels empty, Tim can’t help but notice as he walks into the kitchen. He wonders how Alfred is coping. Losing four members of the family has been hard on all of them. Probably even more so for Alfred, though you wouldn’t know it from the calm front he puts on. 

“It is time for your lunch sir.” Tim knows better than to try and argue with Alfred and seats himself at the table, accepting the platter of sandwiches. “Shall I make your usual cup of coffee?”

“Make that tea instead.” The butler raises his eyebrows in surprise, causing Tim to grin sheepishly. “I’m trying to cut down on my caffeine intake.” 

“It is about time sir.” _Hmm, maybe the Titans are onto something._

“Yeah yeah, that’s basically what my friends have been telling me,” Tim laughs, munching away at his platter _(mhm delicious),_ as Alfred busies himself in the kitchen. 

“I presume you had a successful endeavor with Tam and Lucius?” 

“Yeah, I feel like we got a lot done,” Tim answers. “We have a plan moving forward and we’ve come up with a story that should pacify the media.” 

Alfred hums and goes back to his cleaning. A few minutes pass by as Tim scarfs down his sandwiches and starts sipping his tea.

“I have been informed that Master Clark and Miss Diana would like to have a discussion with you at your earliest convenience.” 

Tim gulps down the rest of his tea, returning both his cup and plate to the sink. “Thank you Alfred, I’ll get on that right away.” 

He heads down to the Cave and contacts the Watchtower Communication Hub, chatting with Victor for a few minutes before he connects him to Clark and Diana. Moments later, their faces appear on the screen.

“Clark, Diana, how are you guys?” 

“We’re doing well Tim,” Diana says with a kind smile.

“How are you holding up?” Clark asks. 

“I’m doing alright I guess,” Tim shrugs but something must pass over his face as both Clark and Diana give him sympathetic glances. 

“We will find them Tim.”

“Clark is right,” Diana adds thoughtfully. “Bruce has never been one to give anyone praise unless it has been rightfully deserved. He speaks very highly of you, raving on about your detective skills as well as your high intelligence. It will be those skills that will help us find them.”

Tim doesn’t believe B would ever _rave_ about him, but their words are reassuring nonetheless. 

“I’ll have Oracle keep you up to date with any new information we uncover.” 

“And we will do the same,” Diana responds. 

“Oh, and be sure to talk with Kon soon, he’s very worried about you.” Tim is thankful that Clark was able to get his head out of his ass and be a real mentor to Kon. It was a rough road, and more than once he wanted to shove kryptonite down Superman’s throat, but at least everything worked out in the end. 

“I’m actually about to call the Titans now. Hopefully I have some good news soon.” 

“Take care of yourself,” Clark waves at him. “And don’t hesitate to call us if you need anything.” 

“Goodbye Tim,” Diana nods in farewell, the call cutting off. 

He calls the Titans afterwards, BB and Raven answering. After he assures them that he’s fine, they go get Kon, Cassie and Bart, and they immediately start mother henning him as per usual. 

_I really do have the most amazing friends._

Tim catches them up on everything that has happened before asking for Jon, wanting to talk in private with him. 

He likes the young Kryptonian, a bubbly personality who is always smiling and always eager to both give and receive physical affection. A lot like Dick in many ways, which is probably why Damian gets along with him so well. Jon enters the room a minute later after everyone else has left. He looks absolutely miserable, a sight that is just wrong. 

“Happy Birthday Jon!” 

“Thanks,” he replies quietly. 

“Did you get the presents I sent you?” 

“Yeah the sweater you sent is super comfy and Damian’s drawings…” Jon trails off, choking back a sob. Tim needs to fix this. Seeing the younger boy dejected like this doesn’t sit right. 

“Hey, hey, it’s your birthday,” Tim soothes. “Damian would not want you to be sad.” 

“I can’t help it!” the younger teen wails. “My best friend is missing! How can I be happy Tim?”

“ _I know_ things are rough right now...” he thinks back to when everyone thought Kon and Bart were dead. “...but Damian is one tough bastard. I _will_ get him back. I’ll get them _all_ back.”

“You promise?” God he sounds so vulnerable. It’s easy to forget sometimes that the _S_ _on of Superman_ is still just a child. 

“I promise.” Jon nods, sniffing his nose and wiping his watery eyes. “I have to go now but keep your head up kid, it’s your birthday after all! Also get some sleep, you look like a zombie.” Tim chuckles as the younger teen huffs, though it looks more like a pout. 

“You’re one to talk, _caffeine addict_ .” Now it’s _his_ turn to huff, though he’s happy that Jon is in better spirits. “But thank you for calling, I feel much better now.” 

“I’m here for you anytime Jon. We’ll talk again soon. Oh, and don't forget to give Kon hell for me.” He winks at the young Kryptonian, getting an eruption of giggles, followed by a large thumbs up. Tim ends the video call on that high note and starts to scour for anything that might be linked to the disappearances. 

* * *

A couple hours later, Steph and Cass arrive in the Cave, ready for patrol. Tim shuts down the computer after a fruitless search and changes into his Red Robin gear. 

“So Red, how we splitting the patrol routes?” Steph asks.

“Well you and Cass work really well together so we shouldn’t change that,” he says. “What I’m thinking is that you guys take your normal routes, as well as the areas Jason and I usually cover. The distracts we patrol are close to each other so it makes the most sense to bunch them together into one route.” 

“And what about you?” 

“I’m gonna be taking over the areas B and Damian usually patrol. I’ll also be covering for Nightwing. Their distracts close by to each other as well and that splits Gotham to about 50/50 between us.”

“You’re gonna patrol half of Gotham by yourself?!” Cass heads over to them after hearing Steph’s startled exclamation, arching an eyebrow. 

“It’s the most efficient way other than all three of us splitting up,” Tim explains. “But with the large amount of area we’d each have to cover on our own, it’s too risky and dangerous. Since the two of you will be together, you’ll handle the more dangerous parts of Gotham like the East End and the Bowery. Crime Alley, Chinatown and the rest of Old Gotham as well. I’ll have more distance to cover since I’m solo but my half of Gotham is also safer so it evens out.” 

“Damn it that actually makes sense,” Steph admits reluctantly. “Still, I don’t like you patrolling such a large area alone but it’s your call. You are the boss after all.” 

“I’m not the boss.” 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Even Cass nods her head in agreement, much to Tim’s dismay. “But we’re still a team so you better call in for backup if things get tight, especially since you’ll be alone.” 

“Yes ma’am,” Tim salutes, causing the blond to roll her eyes. “Don’t worry, Alfred is gonna be like my personal Oracle, specifically watching over me. If he feels that I need backup, he’ll call for it, regardless of what I say.” 

“Good,” Steph says, feeling more reassured now. Nobody in the family messes with Alfred after all. “There is one more thing I wanted to ask about. The deal we made with Ra’s… are we sure we can trust him?” 

“You can never trust Ra’s but we can trust his pride.” 

“What do you mean?”

“For years, Ra’s has either tried killing or recruiting members of the Bats and has always failed. Yet some randoms swoop into Gotham and capture _four_ Bats, including _Batman_ himself. His pride is definitely hurting after that and he probably feels threatened by this unknown as well.” 

“And this is why you're the boss,” Steph chuckles, causing him to sigh, though there’s a small grin on his face. 

Tim looks at the time, realizing that it is time to start patrol. “Alright girls, time to head out,” he says, pulling over his cowl. “We’ve got a long night ahead of us.” 

* * *

Before Tim starts his patrol, he goes to Jason’s last known location to search for evidence. There isn’t much but he expected this since it's already been a week and any physical evidence has probably been destroyed by now. 

He decides to scan the area for hidden bloodstains, finding some sprawled across the concrete floor, as well as on the wall. So a struggle definitely took place here. However, the bloodstains are probably contaminated since they're a week old and therefore inconclusive. Oracle confirms this a few minutes later. 

He then heads for the docks, where Dick and Damian were last seen. He searches the area and finds an escrima stick _(Nightwing)_ as well as a pair of brass knuckles _(Robin)_ and pockets them both. There’s nothing else to be found that is of value however so he moves on to his final location. 

Tim finds absolutely nothing after almost an hour of searching the Clock Tower and anywhere within a 50 foot radius of it. He’s beyond frustrated and is just about to head out to start patrol when something catches his eye. He goes to inspect the objection question, noting it’s a mostly red color, with hints of black. 

It actually turns out to be a black leather glove...

...with blood smeared all over it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of some new characters that will definitely have a big impact moving forward. I was especially excited to write Jon into the story because he’s another one of my favourite characters and that Super Sons series is an all time favourite of mine. I just love the dynamic between him and Damian. 
> 
> Also, feel free to leave your opinion down below. I really enjoy reading and replying to the comments. They make my day so thank you to everyone for the support!
> 
> Spoiler alert: things start to really take off starting next chapter
> 
> Until next time...


	4. Dawn of a New Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Gotham’s crime skyrocketing, Tim and the rest of the family have to take some drastic measures...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I just recently moved to a new place and that took up a lot of my time. Also, this chapter gave me quite a bit of difficulty. I knew what I wanted to write but how to write was a bit tricky but I’m very happy with how it came out. So without further ado...

The blood is a confirmed match to Bruce but they still have no idea who was the one wearing the glove. They cross reference sweat found inside the glove with the GCPD database but no match pops up. Oracle is now searching through _all_ databases across the US, hoping to find an identity. They don’t have much else to go on right now. 

As for Tim and the others, it’s been a struggle the last few days. With Batman’s disappearance becoming widespread news, the criminals of Gotham have become a lot more daring. No sightings of Nightwing, Red Hood and Robin have added fuel to the fire. On top of all that, Two-Face escaped Arkham three days ago. He’s robbed banks, shopping centers, and just been overall wreaking havoc. 

Steph catches him with a blow to the midsection, and follows with a roundhouse kick. Unfortunately for her, Tim catches her right leg and quickly converts it into an ankle lock. After a minute of squirming around and failing to escape, Steph concedes and admits defeat. That’s 3-0, meaning he’s won the best of five. Cass gives applause. 

“You almost had me with that roundhouse-” he pauses, with a hint of teasing in his tone -“but you do this light tap with your right foot whenever you’re about to do a kick.”

“That won’t happen next time. Besides, you’re just lucky I’m off my game.” Steph sticks her tongue at him. “Seriously though, I knew you were good but you’re like a fucking _ninja_ man.”

“I do have few tricks up my sleeve,” he winks, earning an exasperated sigh from the blonde in return. “Is Alfred upstairs? We really need to have a family meeting.” 

As if summoned, Alfred suddenly appears with refreshments in hand, “Do commence Master Tim.” 

He takes the offered glass of lemonade. “Thank you Alfred.” 

“Of course sir.” 

“Let’s not beat around the bush, everyone knows what this meeting is about,” Steph says matter-of-fact. “We’ve been getting our asses handed to us.” 

“Not quite the words I would’ve used… but yes you are correct.” 

Steph rolls her eyes before continuing, “The biggest problem right now is that Gotham’s criminals aren’t taking us seriously. Not since word has spread of Batman’s lack of appearance. With Two-Face on the loose as well, we need to do something that will remind Gotham’s Underworld that this is still the _Bat’s_ city.”

The problem is that Batgirl, Black Bat, and Red Robin alone can’t protect the city. It will fall if they continue on like this. Gotham always _has_ needed and always _will_ need Batman. They each made a promise to Bruce to protect Gotham to their best capabilities and Tim will be damned if he breaks it now. 

“Someone is gonna have to take up the mantle,” Tim sighs in resignation. It’s a tough pill to swallow. He’s seen the pressure Dick went through, the strain it put on him. Sadly there’s no other option. 

“I think we all know who it has to be.” Steph, Cass and even Alfred all turn to him. 

_No, no, no, this can not be happening._

“Tim, hear us out-”

“It can not be me!” he shouts, shaking his head. “I refuse to put on _that_ costume!” Everything feels hazy, the room is spinning...

_...No, no, no... it can’t… I can’t… no…_

“Tim breathe!” Steph’s voice brings him back to the present. “That’s it, just follow my lead. In and out,” she puts his hand on her stomach. “Good, good, that's it. ” 

After about a minute, he’s finally able to breathe properly again. He hasn’t had a panic attack like that in years, and this would usually be highly embarrassing for him. Right now though, he just feels like he’s gonna puke. 

“Please don’t make me do it,” Tim pleads, eyes glistening. 

Steph looks pained, at a loss for words. He never _begs_ like this, his mother’s teachings still ingrained in him, to never bow to anyone. Right now though, he doesn’t care. 

“Master Tim,” Alfred says soothingly, as Cass rub circles around his shoulders. “You have nothing to be afraid of.” 

Tim starts to get worked up again. “Lies! I have _everything_ to be afraid of! I’m not _good enough_ to be Batman! I’ll screw up and what happens then? What if I become _him?!”_

He can’t become _him._ A murderer, a corrupt, a...

“That will not happen,” Alfred interrupts his self-loathing. “You two may share the same DNA but the alternate version of yourself went through unfortunate circumstances that made him the way he is. Circumstances that you have not and never will have to go through.” 

“Alfred’s right,” Steph pipes in. “Plus that version of you was in Gotham all by himself. He didn’t have me, Cass, Oracle, or Alfred with him. Plus you have the Titans and the Justice League on your side as well.”

“He also had the Titans,” Tim tries to argue. 

“Who were also damaged by events that will not happen in our timeline,” Steph respinds. 

“Master Tim, I have had the pleasure of knowing you for years now. You are smart, kind-hearted, and selfless. You are _good_ . That version of yourself may have been from the future, but he is not _your_ future.” 

Alfred is right, the timeline has been forever altered thanks to Future Tim. He will not have to go through the same event as that version of Tim Drake did. 

Still…

He doesn’t have that sense of unyielding justice like Bruce, one that will never waver. 

He’s isn’t as light-hearted as Dick, someone who’s always cheerful with a smile on his face. 

He doesn’t wear his heart on his sleeve like Jason, someone who cares for the _people_ of Gotham like no other, regardless of the shit this city has put him through. 

And Damian… he’s had the biggest transformation. From being raised to be the perfect lethal weapon to now _Robin_. Looking out for the weak and the innocent. Someone who against all odds, came out _good_. He’s even a vegetarian and an animal lover to boot!

Tim Drake isn’t as _good_ as the rest of them. He can be cold, calculating and manipulative. Sure, those skills can be used with good intentions but they could just as easily be used for something wicked. It’s a very fine line and sometimes it feels like he’s _skipping rope_. 

But the people closest to him believe he _is_ good _._ And Tim wants to believe it too, no matter how selfish it might be. Besides, he’s always been one to do the things that must be done. And this… this is something that must be done for the _greater good._

_Sheesh I’ve been watching too much Harry Potter recently. Fucking Dumbledore._

“Okay, okay you guys made your point,” Tim sighs. “But what makes me the best candidate?” 

“Well for starters, you are the _greatest detective_ in the world.” Steph snarks. “It could also be the fact that you’re easily the smartest in the family. And I bet you could give even Dick and Jason a run for their money in combat, based on what I saw earlier.” 

“Okay but I don’t have to be Batman to contribute all of these things,” he points out. “And in terms of combat, Cass is miles ahead of all of us.”

“Strategy _…your strategy_ , protects Gotham,” the typically silent woman interjects. “We need _leader…_ that’s _you.”_

Steph nods her head in agreement, “She’s right, we’ve all been following your lead. Every decision you’ve made so far has been the right one. Not a surprise though since you’re the best strategic planner here.” 

“You have also led multiple teams before in the past,” Alfred chimes in. “Plus you have more experience as a vigilante than both Miss Brown and Miss Cain.” 

Tim… can’t really refute any of their points. He’s always done what was needed, starting from an early age when left to take care of himself as his parents were traveling. Becoming Robin was necessary to stop Bruce from spiraling out of control after Jason’s death. And he had to be the one to lead Young Justice, being the best available candidate. 

This is another situation where he is needed and Tim will once again deliver. “Okay, starting tomorrow… _Batman_ will make his return to Gotham.” 

* * *

_This feels weird_ is Tim’s first thought as he pulls the cowl over his head. It's the same batsuit he used during _‘battle for the cowl’._ Though that ended with a batarang lodged up his midsection…

...eh it’ll be fine. 

_Probably._

It’s one of Bruce’s lightest suits but it still feels heavy on his smaller frame. Everything about it feels _wrong._ The boots, the gauntlets, the body armor, the cape, even the damn cowl. Alfred suggested he try on Dick’s old batsuit but he declined. It felt disrespectful to steal Dick’s suit after everything he sacrificed during his time as the Bat. With some adjustments and fine-tuning… there was no time for that right now. 

Two-Face escaped Arkham four days ago and tonight they finally have a lead on a target, an associate of Harvey. Batman is going to confront him while Black Bat and Batgirl raid all of the Dent’s hideouts that Oracle has located. 

Steph approaches, eyeing him up and down. “Hmm, you look…” she frowns, trying to find the right words. 

“Out of place? Like someone pretending to play dress-up?”

“No! It’s just… the _suit_ doesn’t look right on you,” she says. “It's too big and too bulky. I’m surprised you’re even able to walk in it.” 

“Just barely,” Tim grumbles. “But this is gonna have to do for now.” 

“Well, as long as we kick Two-Face’s ass, how you look won’t matter. Much.” 

“Well I need to head out,” he says suddenly. “You and Cass know what to do. If you guys run into any trouble, call me in for backup.” 

“And you’ll do the same as well?” Steph asks but it is more a statement than a question.

“Yes, I’ll do the same as well,” he sighs, hopping inside the Batmobile. Alright, Tim will admit he’s definitely geeking out a bit. _It’s the damn Batmobile._ This isn’t his first time driving it, but the opportunity doesn’t come often.

He drives to a pharmaceutical company building in Otisburg that makes and sells prescription drugs. Too bad not all of the drugs are being sold in _pharmacies._ Not to mention the fact that they are also housing a hideout of one of Gotham’s most notorious criminals. Shutting them down and getting those drugs off the streets is another thing Tim adds to an already too long list of things he needs to get done. 

He makes his way down to the underground level and comes across a space stashed with money, weapons and 10 men, all armed. No Two-Face but that was expected. His target is here though. 

Cliff Martinez, 43 year old male with an ex-wife and two children. Immigrated to Gotham during his young teens. In appearance, he appears to be a successful businessman and an expert when it comes to investing. Take a deeper look however and you’ll find a good amount of that money is dirty, squandered in both illegal drugs and weapons. He’s also currently one of Two-Face’s most trusted _‘lieutenants’._

Tim scouts out the area from railing up top. There’s three smaller rooms that all connect to a main hallway. He starts his attack in the room farthest left corner. The three guards inside are isolated from the rest of the group. He quickly ensnares the first with bolas, emitting an electric shock to render said guard unconscious. The second goes down with a quick palm strike to his nose, followed by a roundhouse kick straight to the jaw. Guard #3 is rendered unconscious by a rear naked choke. 

_Only seven more to go._

The commotion causes the other to investigate, finding three bodies on the ground. Alive but unconscious. And no sign of Tim, as he made his way back up top. 

“Whoever you are, show yourself and we might let you leave alive.” _Not afraid huh Cliff? I’ll change that._ “Everyone spread out, we’re not letting this bastard escape!”

Four men, one of which include Cliff, stand guard near the left corner. Tim will save them for last. A pair split off towards the room furthest right and a singular guard positions himself in the hallway. 

He attacks the pair first, catching the one by surprise with a batarang, knocking him to the ground and dazing him. He then pulls out his staff, making quick work of the remaining guard, before going back to finish off the previously downed man with a blow to the side of the head just as he’s starting to get back up. 

_Five left._

He goes after the lone man in the hallway, using a flash bang to temporarily blind him. It’s a quick KO from there. 

_Down to the final four._

“What the fuck is going - IT’S THE BAT!” 

Tim throws down smoke pellets before they can start shooting and uses his bo as a pole-vault to launch himself into the fight. He takes a couple of hits during the skirmish, not being used to the new suit, but the four men are hopelessly outclassed. It’s only him and Cliff left standing in the end and Tim likes his odds. He’s not the one with the broken nose after all. 

“Cliff Martinez-” Tim takes his staff to the throat and pins him against the wall -“I’ve been looking for you.” His Batman voice impression must not be working very well since Martinez simply laughs him off. Well it sounds more like wheezes of pain but the bastard is grinning nonetheless. “I don’t see what’s funny.” 

“Do you really think you have me fooled,” Martinez sneers mockingly. “You're not the real Bats.” 

Tim applies more pressure. “I’m the man with the suit, am I not? And you’re the one pinned up against a wall, so I suggest you give me answers. Where’s Two-Face?”

“You’re not a man, you’re a boy. A boy playing dress up.” His grip on the staff wavers slightly. “The suit doesn’t fit, kid. You’re too short, too scrawny and your voice don’t match either. I thought Batman is supposed to be intimidating.” 

Tim growls in frustration, “One last warning, tell me where Dent is hiding.” This interrogation was not going as well as he had hoped it would.

“You don’t do much interrogating, do you?” Martinez looks smug now. That can’t be good. “Lesson number one, don’t allow yourself to get distracted. The real Batman wouldn’t have failed this lesson.” 

Tim reacts too late and takes a knee right to his manhood, the air knocked straight out of him. He takes a minute to get back his bearings and then runs upstairs, cursing all the while. Martinez however is already long gone. 

He goes back down to handcuff the defeated guards, steaming in anger. This was it, this was their chance to find Two-Face and he blew it. 

_Dick would’ve never let this happen. Even Jason and Damian would’ve done much better than this. Bruce would be so disappointed in me right now._

Tim honestly feels like crying but he buries the urge. He hasn’t cried since he was 17 and now was definitely not the time to start. 

“Master Tim, are you alright?” Alfred's panicked voice comes through the comms. “Master Tim? _Master Tim?!”_

Tim composes himself before answering, “Yeah I’m fine-” he exhales roughly -“but Martinez got away.” 

“The important thing is that you are okay.” Tim doesn’t quite agree but knows there’s no point in arguing with Alfred. 

“I’m starting my patrol. I bet the girls are probably faring better than I did huh?”

“Master Tim, mistakes happen-”

“Please not now Alfred,” he pleads. “Besides, I really should start my patrol.” 

He hears a tired sigh from the other end of the comms. “Very well sir.”

* * *

Hours later, Tim is on a rooftop looking over Gotham. Patrol had been… difficult he could admit. Adjusting to the suit was an obvious problem. People also quickly caught on to the fact that he wasn’t the _real_ Batman, therefore they didn’t respect nor take him seriously. He couldn't blame them though. 

_Just a fake._

_An impostor._

_Pretender._

Tim senses a presence watching him in the shadows and is immediately on high alert. He breathes a sigh of relief when it only turns out to be Catwoman, who takes a seat beside him. 

“New getup huh Red,” she says, raising an eyebrow. “Actually I can’t call you that anymore since you technically don’t have any red on.” 

“Yeah you could say that,” he sounds like a defeated man. Pathetic. “You haven’t been in Gotham for a while.”

“Neither have you, but I’m pretty sure we’re both back for the same reasons,” Selina responds. _She’s heard of the disappearances as well. Not a surprise though._ “Looks like you had a rough night.” 

“I screwed everything up,” Tim says bluntly. 

She shakes her head, “Nobody’s perfect kitten. But I may be able to cheer you up.” 

He meets Selina’s gaze with intrigue, “The hideout you busted tonight isn’t the only one Harvey has stashed in Gotham.” Tim nods his head, already knowing that piece of information. “Well I got a tip-off that he recently took over a local tea shop in Chinatown. Martinez is expected to be there tomorrow night.”

Tim’s eyes suddenly light up and he cracks his first grin of the night. “And how did you come across this _tip-off?”_

“I can’t give up my sources, you know that kitten,” she teases, giving him a playful smirk. 

“Well it was worth a try,” Tim sighs dramatically. “Thank you Selina, at least tonight didn’t turn out to be a complete disaster, no thanks to me.” 

“Stop that!” he looks at her confused. “Stop putting yourself down Tim. Sure you made a mistake tonight but no one is perfect, not even Batman. Do you remember that young girl who drowned in front of Bruce?”

Tim’s smile evaporates and he immediately rounds on Selina. “That is entirely unfair! He tried his best and besides, the boulder was basically impossible for any normal human to lift-”

“And what about taking Venom afterwards?” He pauses, at a loss for words. “Bruce not saving the girl wasn’t his fault but taking Venom was a mistake. An almost catastrophic one.” 

“It wasn’t the smartest decision but B was grieving-”

Selina cuts him off again, “He knew what the consequences would be and still went ahead with it anyways. There were other people he could’ve gone to for support, people that did try to support him.” 

“Okay fine, Bruce has made mistakes but this was my _first day_ as Batman and I _already_ failed,” Tim replies miserably. 

“An interrogation gone wrong doesn’t mean _complete_ failure,” she argues. “You just ran into an obstacle that has slowed you down. I remember Dick running into _many_ of those during his time as the Dark Knight.” Again, another thing he couldn’t deny. “The point is, everyone makes mistakes from time to time. It isn’t the end of the world.” 

In the grand scheme of things she’s right. One minor screw up isn’t all that serious. But it feels like a sign, _a warning,_ of what’s to come. How is he supposed to find the others and protect Gotham when he can’t even get an interrogation right? 

His doubt must show because Selina sighs and squeezes his shoulder. “Just think about what I said kitten.” 

Tim gives her a tight nod before getting up and returning back to the Batcave. 

* * *

Thankfully Batgirl and Black Bat did have a more successful night, managing to raid three of Two-Face’s hideouts. 

Steph tries talking to him but whatever she says goes in one ear and out the other. Tim doesn’t mean to be rude but it’s been a rough night and he really isn’t in the right frame of mind to keep up a full conversation. Everyone knows he doesn’t handle failure well and he especially doesn’t want to deal with anyone’s pity at the moment. She eventually gives up with a sigh, kissing him on the cheek, and bidding a goodnight before heading upstairs. 

Cass gives him a pointed look and tilts her head… right towards an approaching Alfred. Tim groans as his sister grins knowingly before leaving him alone with the aforementioned butler. 

“Whatever optimistic monologue you have for me, just spit it out,” he says tiredly. 

“Rudeness doesn’t suit you Master Tim,” Alfred says in a dry tone with a hint of reproach, which immediately has him grimacing in shame. 

“I’m sorry Alfred, you didn’t deserve that.” 

"I wish to help you but I can only do that if you talk to me.” Talking about his _‘feelings’_ has never been something he’s been comfortable with. “Remember, we are a _team_ Master Tim.”

_Fuck it. Tonight’s already been humiliating as it is. Why not add a little more humiliation to the mix?_

“Why did I think this could possibly be a good idea?” he questions. “That I could actually be _good_ enough to take on the mantle?” 

“The incident with Mr. Martinez was simply an unfortunate-”

“Tonight was a disaster!” Tim screams in frustration. “It shouldn’t be a surprise though. How could I be a _good_ Batman when I wasn’t even a good enough _Robin-”_

“I must disagree,” Alfred cuts in. “You were not just a _good enough_ Robin, but in my humble opinion the _best_ Robin.” 

He scoffs in disbelief. “If I was so great, then I wouldn’t have been fired.” 

“Master Tim, it was never meant to be a firing,” Alfred protests, imploring him to understand. “In his mind, Master Dick was giving you a promotion-”

“He was right to fire me,” Tim admits suddenly. “I was only ever meant to be a _replacement_ until someone better stepped in. Once that happened, Dick simply made the easy decision.” 

“That is not true-”

“I’m a big boy Alfred, you don’t need to give me false reassurances.” He’d never have Jason’s size and brute strength, or Dick’s agility and acrobatic abilities, or Damian’s pure skill in combat. Sure he was a great detective but it wasn’t like the others in the family were incompetent. Each of them are far above the average citizen. And Bruce…

…is someone he will never live up to. He’ll never invoke fear into the heart of Gotham’s criminals like Bruce. Batman’s mere presence alone captures everyone’s attention, an ability Tim will never have. 

He works as hard as he can and tries his best, but it’ll never be quite as good as the others. Tim’s learned to accept his flaws a long time ago. But right now, he feels way over in his head. Filling Bruce’s shoes is just too big a task to handle. 

Alfred interrupts his inner self-loathing, “I think you are being too harsh on yourself Master Tim.” 

“I’m not,” he counters. “I don’t have the experience and the training Bruce has. The amount of work and dedication he put into his crusade, no one can match that, much less myself. No one can fill his shoes.”

“Master Dick was able to do so quite admirably.” 

“Yeah because it was _Dick,”_ Tim says. “He’s the closest thing to _perfection_ when it comes to being a hero. I can never match his natural abilities and talent, nor his flair and charisma. Besides, Nightwing is Batman’s _equal_. Who else in the family can even claim something close to that?” 

“I believe you don’t give yourself enough credit,” Alfred insists with a certain sense of calm. “Objectively speaking, self-esteem issues have always plagued you sir.” 

“Self-esteem issues have nothing to do with-”

“I am not done,” his grandfather figure retorts back sharply, automatically shutting him up. "It's true you’ll never be _Dick Grayson_ , there is only one. And although yourself and Master Bruce share many similarities, you’ll never be him either. You will never be better than Bruce Wayne… not while trying to _imitate_ him.” 

Tim shoots a confused look, causing the aging butler to sigh. 

“The reason you underperformed tonight wasn’t for a lack of skill. No it was because you were trying to be something _you’re_ _not_. You’ll never be a better Bruce Wayne than the _actual_ Bruce Wayne. Again, there is only one.But I believe you can be better than him as _Tim Drake.”_

That… makes a lot of sense. He’s been going about this all wrong, trying to _be_ Bruce, especially during the interrogation. But being Bruce is impossible. They are not the same and will never be the same. 

Tim knows he can never be a better Batman, the idea is ludicrous. But tonight’s performance wasn’t even worthy of _Red Robin_. He needs to stop treating it as Bruce under the cowl because Bruce _isn't_ Batman right now. 

_I am Batman._

“You’re right, I need to stop trying to be Bruce. He isn’t here right now and for the time being, _Tim Drake_ has to be Batman _.”_

“So what do you plan on doing now?” Alfred asks. 

“I need you to set up an emergency meeting for me with Lucius in the morning. Make sure his schedule is cleared for the whole day.”

“Of course sir. And may I inquire into why the emergency meeting?” 

“If I’m going to be Batman-” he looks back at Alfred and smirks -“then I am going to need a new suit.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely the most angsty chapter yet but the ending was a bright spot for our Timmers. I’d imagine his transition from Batman wouldn’t be easy in the beginning, similar to when he became Robin. Having to live up to both Dick and Bruce is no easy feat. I also got that ‘skipping rope’ line from another story but I can’t remember which one sadly. I’m aiming to get back to weekly updates but a chapter every other week will be the bare minimum at least. Finally, I need to give a huge thank you for all the support. I did not expect to get over 1k hits and over 100 kudos within only three chapters! That’s insane to me and I really appreciate it so once again, thank you!
> 
> Until next time...


End file.
